


Wet Dog

by wendigowhisperer



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigowhisperer/pseuds/wendigowhisperer
Summary: Paul shows up in his imprints bedroom one morning, soaking wet and exhausted from the extra patrol shifts. She takes care of him.
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s), Paul Lahote/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	Wet Dog

(Y/N) listened to the rain tap her window, trying desperately to fall asleep. It was 5 in the morning and she woke up, worried and alone, wondering if Paul was okay out there in the cold. She hadn't seen him in days, he was constantly on patrol, watching for the red headed leech that never seemed to go away. 

Just as she started to doze, her window slid open and in rolled a soaking wet, very naked, Paul. He at least had the decency to close her window before the floor got any wetter. He stood shakily and watched (Y/N), admiring her lamp-lit features. He attempted a smile, stretching his sore muscles before moving towards her bed. 

She jumped up and pressed her hands to his chest, giggling at his surprise. "You're not getting in my bed smelling like a wet dog. Let's get you in the shower, okay?" 

He groaned and leaned his head against hers, pressing a warm wet hand to her back to bring them closer. "I guess, if that's the only way you'll let me in bed with you." They both laughed at that as (Y/N) lead him into the hallway, grateful her parents were away for the weekend. 

She took him to the bathroom and started the water, pulling out a clean towel and wash cloth. "Make sure to get the mud off of your feet, please." 

He nodded, leaning in to her gentle touch on his cheek. It left his face warm and his heart pounding. He watched in a daze as she left to find him something to wear. The water felt incredible when he finally got in, slowly relaxing every muscle that had been tensed for days straight. Everyone had taken extra shifts, but it was wearing on Paul the most. The energy it took him to stay shifted for so long was more than he had to spend. He was lucky (Y/N) was always there to take care of him. And she always did it so well, always knowing exactly what he needed. 

God, he loved her.

She returned, setting a pair of folded sweatpants on the counter as he was getting out. For a moment she stood and watched him, moving forward to take his face in her hands and plant a gentle kiss on his lips. 

"You are so perfect." It came out like a whisper and Paul blushed, opening his eyes right as she walked out. He followed her to the bedroom and joined her under the covers. 

He slipped one hand under her shirt, resting his head on her chest. There was nothing to it, no motive, nothing sexual. He simply wanted to feel her, and be as close as he could. Her soft skin was like heaven to him, and he was almost embarrassed to be touching her with rough calloused fingers.

(Y/N) wrapped her arms around him after turning the lamp off, smiling at the scent of her own shampoo in his tousled hair. She pressed kisses to his forehead, brushing his hair with her fingers.

In moments like this, he looked so vulnerable, only with her. She knew she was lucky to have him, angry and stubborn Paul, sleeping on her chest and holding her like she was the only thing keeping him from floating away.

It wasn't long before his heavy breaths evened out and she took it as a sign that she could finally sleep too, relieved to have him with her again.


End file.
